Angel Tears
by Toutebelle
Summary: A Shinx passes away after a fight with a deadly disease, and the other Pokemon prepare for her funeral. Dedicated to the memory of a young Broadway actress.


**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ I do not own Pokemon. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own the specific characters in the story. __This story takes place in the same world as my fanfic _Cultured Vulture._ Anisa, the heroine of that story, makes an appearance here._

******

* * *

**

The wind blew cold over the normally warm plains. There were few birds in the sky, save for the Barujiina: vulture Pokemon that would feed on the unburied dead. It was a cold night for many, and not just in one way.

This was a solemn night because of the death of Farah. Farah was a precious Shinx who had recently died. She was a tiny cub who loved to roam the vast plains that were to the south of the desert. She would play with the other Shinx at the watering hole and sing beautiful songs.

But that was all over. One day, Farah's mother Imani (a Luxray), noticed that her daughter was in great pain. She didn't know what was going on with her. She tried to take her daughter to the elders of the plain, but they could not help Farah. Imani then took Farah to the nearest town. There, the Chansey told Imani that Fara had a severe strain of the Pokerus, a virus that infected only Pokemon. This strain was very rare, but it was fatal and had no cure.

Imani could not take Farah back to the plains, so the whole pride of Luxray and their offspring had to camp outside the town. They were deeply worried about Farah, who had kept their spirits up in dark times and entertained them in lighter times.

Other Pokemon tried to ease Farah by visiting her, but Farah got worse and worse as each day went by. It was painful for her, and she wanted the suffering to end. But Farah remained brave. She was ready to face death, and said that unlike her, hope will not die. Eventually, Farah died with her mother by her side. Imani went outside to talk to the rest of the pride. Everyone was in tears.

"It is terrible," said Imani. "We have to bury Farah as soon as possible so that the Barujiina won't find her."

"That is true," said Imani's mother. "But they don't come to the town. Still, they are attracted by dead things."

"But where to bury her?" asked Asad. He was a Luxio and Farah's cousin.

:The cemetery here is good," said Mustafa, the leader of the pride. "Barujiina never go to it."

"And the ghost Pokemon do keep watch of it very well," said Imani. "Zoraida, one of the Dusknoir, said that she would help us with the burial."

The next day, three other Pokemon came to town: a Pachirisu, a Jynx, and a Yanma. They expressed condolences to the pride and gave them flowers for Farah's grave.

"We are sorry for your loss," said Yanma.

"It's very painful for us," said Imani. "Farah was like the light of the savanna to us. And now she is gone from us forever."

"The shadows grow longer," said Jynx. "Fear is upon us."

"Why is that?" asked Imani.

"A Barujiina has been sighted in the land," said Yanma.

"Oh, dear!" said Imani. "We should keep her away."

"But there is not too much of a problem," said Pachirisu, "I hope."

"Why?" asked Imani's mother.

"It may be Anisa," said Pachirisu. "Believe it or not, she knows Zoraida."

"That changes everything," said Jynx. "We should see if she comes."

The whole group of Pokemon waited for any Barujiina to show up. After about half an hour, one did show up. It was Anisa after all - and she was set to attend the funeral.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss," said Anisa. "I have met Farah. I remember her well. A happy child, always willing to perform songs. She was friendly with me and did not fear me. I miss her terribly. I have come to attend the funeral. Zoraida has told me that it's starting soon."

"We better get a move on," said Imani's mother.

"We don't want to be late," said Imani.

The Pokemon all gathered to the cemetery at the edge of town. It consisted of various graves. Zoraida was floating near one of them. To the left of her was the coffin that contained Farah. Farah looked very innocent in her eternal sleep. Imani and the rest of the pride seated themselves closest to the grave. Anisa perched herself to the right of Zoraida. Other Pokemon gathered further away from the grave. By now, night had arrived. It was very quiet.

"We are gathered here today," said Zoraida, "to say goodbye to our beloved Farah the Shinx. Now, she has lived only a brief life, but she has brought enjoyment to all that are around her. Her songs were said to rival those sung by the Altaria. Farah also loved to help and helped other Pokemon as much as she could. She was a very wonderful child, like no other, and alas! She cannot be replaced."

"That is all true," Anisa said to Imani. Imani nodded her head.

"Furthermore," said Zoraida. "Farah had caught the most severe strain of the Pokerus: one that can and _will_ kill. This horrible disease consumes from within and crushes the spirits of many. But Farah remained hopeful to the end. One day, when I had visited her, she said that even if she dies, hope will never die. To me, those words showed the sign of a truly brave Pokemon."

Zoraida's lone eye began to water up. But she continued. "And now," she said, "we will lay Farah to rest. Who will...do the honors...of placing Farah's coffin in the grave?" Everyone was too consumed by tears to do it. But Anisa volunteered.

"I will do it," she said softly, "but I will need someone's help. Imani, will you help me?"

"Yes," said Imani, wiping away her tears.

Anisa and Imani started going closer to the coffin that contained Farah. The two reached out for the coffin, closed it, and took it carefully. They carried Farah's coffin to the grave and carefully lowered it in. It was now under the ground. The coffin was covered and then it was decorated with flowers.

"Thank you, you two," said Zoraida. "And now, Farah is with the One. Farah would thank you as well."

"It was hard for me to do," said Anisa.

"It is the hardest thing to do," said Imani. "Burying your own children is painful."

"But you were brave," said Zoraida. "And that is what's important as well. Your daughter would be proud of you."

Imani and Anisa looked at each other and then looked up to the stars. They saw them shine brightly.

"Hope will never die," said Imani. "Farah, I hope you have a wonderful time in the afterlife. And one day, I hope to join you in heaven."

THE END

********

**

* * *

**

**_This story is dedicated to the memory of Shannon Tavarez. She played Nala in the Broadway adaptation of The Lion King last year, but was forced to quit because of leukemia. Many people tried to find a match for her bone marrow, but no one could find a match. She died on November 1, 2010 at the age of 11._**

**_Rest in peace. We will miss you terribly, Shannon._**


End file.
